Transport of equipment such as firearms in vehicles is important in a variety of circumstances. Stable holding during vehicular transport of equipment is critical to avoid problems including damage to the equipment.
For activities such as hunting and farm maintenance, firearms and other equipment are often transported using all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). Secure transport of equipment using ATVs can be particularly challenging. For example, such transport frequently involves traversing rough terrain, and such vehicles often have limited suspension. Therefore secure holding of equipment against substantial ‘bumping’ or ‘jolting’ forces is required. Furthermore, transport of equipment using ATVs is often used in ‘rapid response’ scenarios for which ease of access to a stored firearm can be critical.
Some existing apparatus for holding a firearm and/or other equipment during transport provide a high level of stability but do not allow rapid removal and use of the equipment. Other existing apparatus allow rapid removal and use of equipment, but provide insufficient holding stability during transport.